Yamamoto's Birthday Surprise
by middnites0ul
Summary: 8059, GokuderaxYamamoto! It's Yamamoto's birthday, what gifts await him? Warning, yaoi ahead of you! Lots of lemon and boyxboy actions X3
1. Chapter 1: Haru & Kyoko's Gift

GokuderaxYamamoto

Warning, Yaoi ahead of you! Don't like? Don't read! -

"Ne, ne. Yamamoto-kun!"

"..Huh? Oh Haru-chan… and Kyoko-chan, nice to see you"

"Happy Birthday Yamamoto-kun! We got you the best gift you could ever imagine."

"Oh really?" _Hah. The best gift would be to have Gokudera to myself all day. Not like they could get that for me._

"Yeah, yeah! Come on! Kyoko and I had a very hard time to decide what to get you. It's over here this way!" The two girls thought: _Hehe. After seeing Yamamoto sees Gokudera I bet he'll be so happy with his gift. _Haru and Kyoko led Yamamoto up the stairs and into a hotel room.

"It's in here Takeshi-san. Just open the door." Haru and Kyoko tried to hold their laughter back since they were ready to burst in no time. As Yamamoto turned the knob and opened the door, Haru and Kyoko pushed him inside and locked the door, placing a chair underneath the knob.

"I'm sure Takeshi-san will thank us for this right Haru?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried about what will happen to Gokudera."

"He'll be okay. Him and Takeshi are great friends!"

_~~~Meanwhile the Hotel Room~~~_

Yamamoto fell in landing on his knees. As he looked up there was a half-dead looking body, tied up onto a chair, facing the window looking outward. His head turned around realizing it was Yamamoto.

"Mmmf! Mrrmm! Mmmrfmmr!" Of course, his mouth was duck taped. He kept squirming around making the chair hop around as he was trying to escape the room. Once the light from the window hit on it, Yamamoto immediately realized from the silver color that it was-

"Gokudera, what are you doing here?"

"Mmmr..mmfrfmmm."

"Right… gimme a second and stop moving around, 'kay?" He slowly removed the duck tape and at the last second snapped it off.

"AH! Goddamnit Yamamoto! Che, could've done it a little gentler."

"How'd you end up here anyway?" Yamamoto asked as he started unknotting the rope.

"That Haru and Kyoko! They dragged me in here saying they found a box of dynamites or something. I'd expect Haru to do something like this, but to drag Kyoko in it too?"

"Oh well, let's get outta here now."

"Hah, like I wouldn't want to." As Gokudera got up and approached the door, he turned the knob and pushed the door but it wouldn't open.

"Huh…?" Once again he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me try."

"Che, like you're any stronger." Yamamoto too failed to open the door.

"Looks like we're trapped in here til they come back."

"That's great. I'm trapped in here with the baseball idiot when I should be protecting the Tenth. Jeez, out of all misery I had to be stuck with you."

"Hah, look at the bright side, at least you're still not tied up."

"Psh, I could've undone those knots anyday."

"Ah oh well." _I can't believe it! Haru and Kyoko really DID get me the best gift I could ever imagine! The thing is, what can I do with him when he doesn't even like me one bit… ahh… useless -_-._

"Let's see if there's anything in these drawers or anything that can we can find something interesting to do…" Gokudera walked around looking through the drawers when on the nightstand there was a piece of paper that said "Yamamoto" on it.

"Hey, there's a piece of paper with your name on it in this drawer."

"Oh really?" He walked over and looked at the paper, "Well those nothing else written on it or anything…" Yamamoto opened the drawers and he couldn't believe what he found in it.


	2. Chapter 2: Gokudera's Gift

GokuderaxYamamoto

Warning, Yaoi ahead of you! Don't like? Don't read! -

* * *

As Yamamoto opened the drawers, he couldn't believe what he saw in it. He saw a pack of condoms, some dildos [one small, another larger], a bottle of lube, a vibrator, a mouth gag, and there was yet another note in there. Yamamoto grabbed the note, skimming what it had inside,

Dear Takeshi,

You will thank us greatly for this opportunity. Please use this day wisely! We're giving you exactly 1 hour!

Love,

Haru and Kyoko!

_Crap. 2 hours with Gokudera in this mood. This isn't exactly what I had in mind…_

"W-what the hell is all of this? Don't tell me Yamamoto, you made Haru and Kyoko tie me up in here so you could have sex with me!"

"Wait, no, Gokudera, I swear I didn't even know they were doing this for my birthday! –Ah!" That's when Gokudera remembered.

"-mumbles- Oh shit I forgot bout your birthday… –[end] mumble- Um…I don't really have a present for you," _Man what am I gonna get him… Who knows when we'll get outta here? Hmm…guess I only have one choice,"_if you really wanna use those… things… on me… you can go ahead…" _Did he just say what I think he said? I seriously can't believe this is all going on._

"Ah, so does this mean I can touch and kiss you all over then?" Yamamoto felt greedy like a little child after hearing what Gokudera said. After that he just wanted to spoil himself and let it all out.

"O-okay… just don't go cra-" The spoil child was impatient and just stuck his tongue in Gokudera's mouth in taking in every bit of that one-in-a-life-time-chance of tasting him. He did not want to forget this sensation and so he put everything into it. As they continued in their deep kiss, after getting every last bit that the child could get, he let go for air, wanting more. Gokudera panted a couple and said,

"H-hey, I said don't go crazy. I have this weird feeling that you're gonna break me after what I said earlier. Che."

"Gokudera, you know this already but I love you. I want you more then anything. And this is the only chance I'm getting from you to do this so please just work with me 'kay?" Yamamoto looked him straight in the eye, almost giving the puppy-eyes look.

"Alright, alright. It is your birthday so let's get this over wi-" Gokudera got cut off again as Yamamoto went after another kiss though this time he slid his hand up the silver haired boy's buttoned-on shirt. He pinched at his nipples a few decided just to take the whole thing off. He slowly opened the shirt, one button at a time, taking his time for this was the only time he would be able to _truly_ express his love to Gokudera. As he removed each button, he went down his chest kissing it all the way, making his love marks all over his neck.

"Yamamoto… if they see those hickeys they'll think I'm already having sex with someone. Take it down a notch would you?" Pulling his shirt off and removing himself from sucking his nipples, Yamamoto replied,

"No way. This is my only chance. How many times do I have to tell you that? We're going all the way."

"Ack!" The raven-haired boy pushed the silver haired back and back until they reached the bed. Takeshi went on his knees and unbuckled Gokudera's belt, pushed down his boxers and began stroking his length.

"Ahh! S-seriou-sly… Yamamoto… you reall-" He grabbed mouth gag and placed it in Gokudera's mouth, buckling it at the back of his head.

"Mmgmfr? [Seriously?]"

"I'm tired of hearing you whine. You said yourself I could do this."

"Mmmrfmrmfr mfrm mmrm mfdrm! [I didn't mean practically have sex with me!]" Yamamoto continued stroking his length until he decided to just suck it dry and give him a blowjob. His head started bobbing up and down as Gokudera made low moans. His back arched as he felt the heat and intensity of Yamamoto deep throating him. Gokudera tried to tell Yamamoto that he was coming, but obviously he couldn't. As Yamamoto realized Gokudera was in pleasure he was sure he was about to come. He knew he was going to get every last bit of it. Gokudera's eyes were shut as he moaned louder and louder every time Takeshi kept sucking it in. At that moment he came and his back fell to the bed as Takeshi wiped off every bit with his fingers then licking them.

"…You were sweeter then I thought Gokudera. I think I'm just getting started."

"[You know this is practically raping me! Quit it already!]"

"You willingly said it was okay so technically it's not rape."

"[Ack! How'd he know my thoughts?]"

"Telepathy. No more talking now." (A/N: Lol, I put up some random stuff.)

"[This guy…!]" Yamamoto went inside the drawer and grabbed the lube. He opened it a squeezed some out and onto his fingers. He thought, _here's where the good part comes in. _He slowly inserted one finger, spreading the lube around.

"Hey spread your legs a little." Gokudera did as so as Yamamoto slipped in another finger. After the constant moans that Yamamoto could barely hear he decided to remove the object out his mouth.

"Ahh, ahh, finally. Goddamnit Yamamoto~! Haha, ahh, AHH-" _Why? Why does it feel so good? Why...-_ Gokudera's legs were getting lifted up and over Yamamoto's shoulder, ready to insert his manhood into Gokudera's hole. He slowly inserted it and-

"AH, Yamamoto! Nnn, hah…" Every second Yamamoto went faster and faster each time. _Where is it,_ he thought. He tried moving a bit trying to find that spot.

"Here Hayato?"

"-pant- N-no…"

"Here?"

"No!"

"H-"  
"AHH, YES! Hnn. Ahh." Each moan got louder everytime Yamamoto kept hitting it. Going faster and faster, Yamamoto leaned down and whispered into his ear,

"I-I'm going to co-me… al-right...?" He nodded as he felt both pain and pleasure throughout his body. He felt like he was on some other place where Yamamoto and only Yamamoto exsisted. It was then he came inside Gokudera not believing that he just did it with him. He laid down on the bed side by Gokudera holding his hand.

"-pant- You fucking bastard… I said.. not to go cra-zy…you are so fucking paying for this." He grabbed the rope on the floor and tied Yamamoto's hands to the poles of the headboard.

"Gokudera?"

"Shut up! I can barely move now and my body aches all over now. Right now you are seriously gonna pay. With this." He held up that bright pink dildo that was in the drawer. Yamamoto's eyes shot up in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3: Tsuna's Gift

GokuderaxYamamoto

Warning, Yaoi ahead of you! Don't like? Don't read! -

Gokudera…"

"Just shut up already!" As he was about to insert the dildo inside Yamamoto they both heard the doorknob turn. The two of them thought, "Oh shit…" Gokudera rushed as he put his clothes on and put the dildo away. He slammed the drawer shut and had forgotten about Yamamoto.

"Gokudera um you mind unknotting these for me?" _Jeez that baseball idiot is such a pain._ "There's no time." He took a blanket and covered him as if he were never there. He then went out the window and down the fire escape to the balcony one floor down. Yamamoto heard the door open but he couldn't see who was there.

"Where'd they go? We cut off the door exit…" He recognized it was Haru and hearing the multiple footsteps he hunched that Kyoko was with her. He kept thinking _don't let them find me. Don't let them find me_.

"Haru the windows open, you think that…"

"Ah, probably. They are guys they can figure a way out. We came a little early though so they probably went home or something." Kyoko spotted the bottom of lube on the floor. She picked it up and said,

"Haru…"

"It's not full anymore… ahahaha I guess our plan was a success Kyoko!" Kyoko left the lube in the drawer and the two girls left the room laughing. Gokudera made a few small taps on the window like raindrops.

"They're gone already." He came in through the window and hurried to untie Yamamoto. "It may not be today, but I'm gonna get payback. Hurry up and put on your clothes." As Yamamoto put on his clothes Gokudera went for his pocket to get a cigarette. At times like these it helped him calm down a bit.

"You better not tell anyone what happened in there."

"I won't." The two of them left the hotel room as nothing ever happened. Meanwhile at Tsuna's house…

"Reborn! Prepare to die at the hands of Lambo, from the Bovino family!"

"You're too weak." Reborn shot Lambo and made him cry.

"…Tolerant..WAHHH!" He threw a grenade at Reborn and after it blasted, Reborn was not affected.

"I don't deal with the weaker families."

"You guys are so loud!"

"Ah, Tsuna. There's something I want to discuss with you."

"Ehh?" As Tsuna and Reborn left the room Lambo was on crying on the floor and kept saying tolerant while no one was listening.

"Tsuna, do you have anything for Yamamoto's birthday?"

"Ehh? Oh no, I must've forgotten! Let me go to the store and go get it now!" Just as Tsuna had an excuse to leave the room, Reborn grabbed his collar and forced him to sit.

"I have his present for you, here." He handed Tsuna a small envelope.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out later. However, you cannot open it or else I will kill you Tsuna."

"Ahh okay…" Tsuna then heard Gokuderas voice out the window yelling at someone. He looked outside to find Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Why did you follow me here? I came to visit the tenth alone!"

"Well I wanted to visit Tsuna too so why not?"

"Jeez I can't wait to-"

"Gokudera! Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled from atop

"Tenth! Please open the door!"

"Okay!" Tsuna went down the stairs to open the door for them. As Yamamoto walked in Tsuna yelled,

"Happy Birthday Yamamoto! Here's your gift!" Tsuna had a huge 'fake' smile on his face hoping that Reborn didn't screw him up. Yamamoto open the envelope to find a picture of Gokudera taking off his shirt (A/N: his back is facing the photo). Tsuna took a quick glimpse as of what Reborn got him.

"AHH! I'M SORRY YAMAMOTO. I'M SORRY GOKUDERA! THIS ISN'T MY GIF-" Reborn jumped up and kicked him on the head. Tsuna passed out on the floor.

"So what _did_ Tsuna get you?"

"Oh, nothing really…" Yamamoto struggled to put the picture back in a rush but Gokudera grabbed it from his hand (A/N: The envelope and the photo were about the same size).

"W-what the- WHAT THE HELL. THIS IS SERIOUSLY PISSING ME OFF. FIRST HARU AND KYOKO, NOW REBORN AND THE TENTH? Take your goddamn picture I'm leaving this place." Gokudera shoved the picture to Yamamoto chest and slammed the door as he left. _Che. That guy… he makes me wanna kill him so much. I wish he would just disappear from here! First rape now he has a fucking picture to at 24/7… wait… oh shit… why the hell did I give it back? Whatever it's too late now._ He went for another cigarette in his pocket when he realized he didn't have any.

"What? Where'd it go, I just bought it earlier today! Damn, I must've dropped it at the tenth's house…" He knew he didn't want to go back there and decided to buy another one until he remembered he didn't bring his wallet with him. "Kusou! Whatever I don't need smokes!" He kept walking but it felt uncomfortable. _Goddamnit…_ He ran back to Tsuna's house. He slammed open the door ran in to get his smokes and quickly ran out. "Tsuna," Reborn called, "Go get Gokudera. We need to discuss things with him now." Tsuna grabbed Gokudera just before he left the block.

"T-tenth! What is it?"

"We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4: Lambo's Gift

**A/N:** Wow… it really has been a while since I updated this story. Well almost eight months. I really didn't want to continue with this story but then more and more people kept viewing it and I thought I should just finish it. Of course, my writing has changed so for old readers, try adjusting to it and "hope it's better" is all I can say. Anyway, enjoy chapter four!

* * *

_-Chapter Four: Lambo's "Gift"_

_

* * *

_

"We need to talk," Tsuna said in a more serious tone then he usually had. Gokudera hesitated for a moment. Something had to be wrong. He followed Jyuudaime back to his house as he took off his shoes and walked up the stairs and into Tsuna's room. There he saw the older version of Yamamoto resting on the bed. Immediately Gokudera's face flushed red from the sight of it. The older version of Yamamoto was just so… hot was all he could say to describing it.

"Yamamoto… from the future?" Gokudera asked as he put out his cigarette and took a seat.

"You can thank Lambo and his 10-year bazooka," Reborn explained. Leon transformed into a cup for Reborn to drink his tea out of. (A/N: Isn't that too hot for Leon O_O?). Lambo however, was on the floor crying out rivers for being scolded at and beaten by Reborn for the god-only-knows-how-many times. Tsuna finally took his seat beside Lambo on the floor. Immediately Hayato offered his seat but Tsuna turned his kindness down. Hayato then asked, "So what's the problem?"

"It's been ten minutes already and Yamamoto is still here," Reborn answered.

"What if the younger Yamamoto never comes back? Wah, what are we going to do?" Tsuna asked worried.

"If it's alright with Tsuna and Reborn, can I speak with Hayato alone?" Yamamoto asked. Reborn and Tsuna said okay to it as the older one stood up and took Gokudera's hand, pulling him out of the room and out of the house. "Is it just me or has Gokudera and Yamamoto been closer to each other than before? Reborn?" Tsuna asked. Reborn laughed a little and bluntly answered another, "It's just you." When really it was the truth.

Once Yamamoto had brought Gokudera out of the house he pushed him against the door and passionately kissed him on the lips, using both his hands to hold either side of the younger man's head. His emerald-like eyes widened from the assault as he struggled to push the baseball idiot back and away from him. Gokudera failed against the older man's stronger and firmer grip on him. Instead he gripped onto Yamamoto's shirt. Yamamoto let go allowing the other to breath for air. Not knowing what to do, Hayato pinched both of Takeshi's cheeks and pulled on it while yelling, "What the hell you baseball idiot! What if Jyuudaime or someone else saw!" Takeshi whined that it hurt and so Gokudera finally let go allowing Yamamoto to talk properly.

"From those words I'm guessing you liked it?"

"O-of course not baka-Takeshi! Was this the only reason you asked for us to be alone?"

"Hayato, who do you think I am?"

"Older-perverted-baseball-idiot-from-outer-space."

Yamamoto laughed from that, "I definitely wouldn't have gotten that from the older you. Speaking of which, you should really get together with the younger me quicker. It took you six years to finally spill your feelings for me. I mean even then you still couldn't forget about the time I supposedly 'assualted' you."

"Feelings for you? Don't tell me… aw! Ew! No! Being Jyuudaime's right hand is all I care for! And I told you not to go crazy for, at least, the fifth time today! Now I really regret doing that for you!"

Gokudera punched Yamamoto in the face real hard. He thought of it as pay back for the future. Quickly he opened the door to Tsuna's house and slammed it behind him leaving Yamamoto from the future behind him. He sighed wondering if he would ever get to Gokudera's true feelings. "The state of denial sure is a pain," he said to himself. Hayato led himself up the stairs and thought about him and Takeshi together. The first that popped in his mind? The two of them having sex. The older, two of them. _"What the hell am I thinking about?"_ He yelled at himself in his thoughts for thinking for such a thing. But the thought of being gay when he was older didn't disturb him as much as he thought it would. Though, not feeling disturbed is what really disturbed him. This not being the only time, he thought of how he could get Yamamoto to forget about him, the Storm Guardian turned around and reopened the door to find the regular Yamamoto on the floor looking confused. Hayato said a simple "Hey" as he helped Takeshi get up. He wrapped his arms around Gokudera and whispered into his ear, "It's okay if you don't love me instantly but I know I'll definitely get you to fall for me Hayato." Gokudera pushed Yamamoto away from him as he covered his ear that was turning red. "What's up with the different attitude?"

"Well I _did_ see the future you. So I did get a few tips on your sensitive spots~"

"Come on step near me and I'll blow you up."

Takeshi laughed as usual and said to go back inside the house. On their way back up, Reborn was falling asleep at Tsuna's complaints. "Reborn? You're sleeping?" Tsuna sighed at Reborn and noticed Yamamoto, the one his age, was back. "Yamamoto-kun? I'm glad you're back! I had no clue what we were going to do." Normally, Gokudera would get mad that Yamamoto had made Jyuudaime worried but this time he let it go. Reborn woke up, "I'd expect Gokudera to be complaining to Yamamoto about Tsuna. Have you two worked out your problems?" At first Gokudera was confused. He looked at Yamamoto and then quickly said, "Of course not! I'm always going to be Jyuudaime's right hand man and no one else." Yamamoto added, "Well I'm not one to give up. Definitely, right Gokudera?" Takeshi was referring to the earlier situation between the two of them.

"Baka Takeshi," Gokudera said, as he turned red without noticing. Reborn smiled as he went back to sleep.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: 8059

FINAL CHAPTER!

8059 finally together :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of KHR.

* * *

_-Chapter 5: 8059_

* * *

"Matashita ne, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said.

"Bye Tsuna!" Yamamoto said his goodbyes as well.

The day quickly grew to night as it progressed with Yamamoto's many gifts. It truly was a day to remember for him. The two males made their way out of Tsuna's house and on their way to their own.

"Today was a pretty long day wasn't it Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's probably just because it was your birthday. … Though a lot did happen on this day," he said as he lit a new cigarette after finding it in Tsuna's house. He found them right on the floor next a pair of Tsuna's shoes. As their surroundings grew quiet into the dark night, the two of them remained silent as well. Though Gokudera didn't mind. Not having to talk with the baseball idiot was one less problem he had.

Soon, they reached the place at where they had to make their separate ways. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Yamamoto. Bye," Gokudera sighed in relief, happy the day was finally over. He began walking the other way until he was stopped by Takeshi pulling onto his arm. Not only did he pull on his arm, he pulled Gokudera back so that he was able to wrap his arms around him, resisting to let go.

"Hey you! Let go, other people will see!"

"I don't care-"

"Well I do, now LET GO!" Gokudera yelled. He yelled pretty loud. In fact, Bianchi who was across the street even heard him. The thought of hearing his half-brother made her look around until she finally found him and ran towards the direction of which his brother was in. Yamamoto saw Bianchi coming from afar from the corner of his eye and let of Hayato. Finally, he was released and was about to walk back home, but seeing Bianchi made his stomach begin to twist and turn, ready to throw up at any moment.

"Hayato, let's go back together. I just went to the super market so I'll be making lots of my cuisines," Bianchi said as she ran her fingers through her long red hair.

"Hell no! Yamamoto, as much as I hate it I'm going to have to crash at your place today, let's go!" Gokudera pulled the other male with him, running away from his sister.

"I wonder if those two are like that all the time…" Bianchi said to herself as she was referring to the moment earlier between the Storm and Rain Guardian.

* * *

They finally got to Takeshi's home where they stopped, panting slightly between breaths. They walked in, finding Yamamoto's dad finishing up closing the store. "Hey Dad is it okay if Gokudera stays over here today?"

"Oh you brought over one your friends today? Sure it's alright with me."

On their way up, Yamamoto thanked his dad while Gokudera pardoned his intrusion.

"Look I don't want any funny shit happening so let's just sleep and that's the end of it," Hayato explained. He already felt himself getting flustered from the thought of the possibilities that could happen between him and Yamamoto, alone.

"Are you really that hung up about being with me?"

"Of course I am! I'm a guy. You're a guy. It's awkward."

"What if I was a girl? Would you do it then?"

"Whaat. No girl would act that way towards the guy she likes."

"Fine what if you were the girl?"

"Over my dead body!" –lol insert Squalo's extremely loud VOII! –

At that moment, it felt like Yamamoto was going against the fact that he told Gokudera he'd wait forever. Knowing that the their future selves were going to be together, the earlier the better, he thought. He walked over to Hayato who was laying out his bed on the floor and got down on his knees, on top of Gokudera. Gokudera was trying to walk away but his back bumped into something which he soon noticed was the wall. _'Stupid wall,'_ he thought.

"Back off! What did I tell you earlier?" Yamamoto laughed at the fact that recently, even now, Hayato had constantly lost his composure. As he pulled back the Storm Guardian's hair and leaned forward for a kiss. About two seconds into the kiss Hayato pushed Yamamoto's shoulders, then his body, and ended up on top of Takeshi's crossed legs.

"Your persistency… Every second… How the hell am I supposed to put up with it? How could you have loved me this whole time, especially with the way I act! It's been ever since you've met me hasn't it?"

Easily, Gokudera gave up into tears, using his arms to cover his already puffy, red eyes.

"It's because it's you, of course I won't give up."

Wiping off some of his tears Hayato arms fell around baka-Takeshi's shoulders making him fall back onto the pillow on the floor. "You really know how to irritate me you baseball idiot."

"I know. Hey you wanna know what my favorite number is?"

"Why are you bringing that up now of all times?" Hayato paused. "What is it?"

"80-59"

* * *

FIN~!

**A/N:** Yay, finally done with this fic! Can't believe this all supposed to be one day OTL. Please review! I have a really bad feeling this ending was epicly corny but if it was cute enough for you readers, either way, review with your thoughts ^_^!


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

I was wondering if I should rewrite the first two chapters.. my writing style has changed and I feel like clearing it up a little more. I rushed through the scenes a lot. Send me ideas on what you think!

This is a little aftermath chapter, enjoy :D

* * *

Gokudera-kun being Gokudera, me being me; I couldn't stop thinking why it was Yamamoto's favorite number was 8059. Why such a large number? It was something that easily came up in the my thoughts. "8059" I kept thinking over and over again…. What meaning could it have? Should I ask Yamamoto? Afterall, he was walking right beside me; we were on our way to school. I looked over at Yamamoto where I got eye contact with the other male. He smiled. I blushed. "Something wrong?" he asked me. "Nothing," I replied. He smiled again.

"What's with that creepy look?" I asked.

It wasn't really creepy, I just wasn't used it. "I'm glad we're together now. I was a little afraid when I met your future self and he said it took six years for you to confess. At first I was willing to wait, knowing you'd finally come to me but in truth, I'm impatient." Yamamoto grabbed my hand as I immediately let go of it, taking a step back.

"What if someone sees us?"

"That's why we're taking the hillside route today, Hayato."

H-he said my first name. I felt all embarrassed inside and weird but I made sure of it that he couldn't tell. Once I thought about it and thought about me feeling embarrassed I wondered what I looked like to him at that moment and then my heart started racing out of no where. It was really stupid. I tried to calm myself but that made it go faster. Lost inside my thoughts I was getting flustered over nothing.

"Gokudera?"

I jumped up in shock as he grabbed my hand again. This time I felt some kind of comfort. I let it pass. We remained silent for the next couple of minutes, it came up in my mind.

Go-ku. Gokudera. Go (5). Ku (9).

EHHH? So part of it was my name. Come to think of it… In the old Kun reading system… 8 was read as Ya. But the 0? 0 is rei. Where did the 0 come from? 8059 must have equaled Ya…ma-Goku… Ah.

"YOU JERK."

"What did I do?"

My face redden while telling him. "L-last night! Y-you said that- that your favorite number was 8059! You made us into a fricking gay pairing like those fangirls?"

"But- we're together now aren't we?" He pointed at me. "You-" then pointed at himself, "And me, right?"

"B-bastard." He leaned forward, "Just this once.. Hayato." Against the stone wall I was pushed he brought his face closer to mine, locking our lips. Again, my heart raced. It was all this stupid intimacy stuff Yamamoto was making me deal with. Made me wondered how he knew all this stuff. It was warm. And sweet in some way. His scent made it seem that way. Slowly he was changing me that I almost hated it.

Almost.

All within a day? My thoughts of him changed so quickly… Just this once. I placed my arms around his neck and when he released my head fell onto his shoulder. This kind of corny romance scene. Just this once.

I'll allow it.


End file.
